<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matched Set by Athenaash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554569">A Matched Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash'>Athenaash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Memento mori, Minimal editing, Platonic Soulmates, Short One Shot, They Belong Together Your Honor, Vague, i didn't insert any soulmate shiz in but They Are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their final hours, Unus and Annus finally feel human. </p><p>Memento Mori</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I feel like I wrote them Vaguely romantic but I didn't mean to, Unus &amp; Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matched Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR shoutout to my friend Linden for helping me edit!! They're an amazing person, and I care him sm,,,</p><p>Waaaa!!! This was so hard ;-;, I wanted to get it out before the livestream ended, so I wasn't able to do as much editing as I normally do. Unus Annus means a lot to me, and I wanted to commemorate them, sooo... fic time? </p><p>I wanted to highlight in this fic the fact that They Are A Pair (not romantic, more like QPPs? idk how to explain it, but they Belong Together).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last hours are here. </p><p>The wind sweeps through their hair, rustling the flowers around the pair, the roses that span the expanse they can see, split down the middle, in the same colors that have been around them since their first breath. They’ve been together since the beginning, and they’d be together til the end. </p><p>Unus lets out a breath. “Where did we go wrong?”</p><p>Annus blinks, tilting his head, “The first moment we opened our eyes, the moment we started bringing our end,” he frowns, “You’ve known this.” He picks up a flower, a black rose. He doesn’t hold it for long before it starts wilting.</p><p>“Then why does it hurt?” Unus brings his knees up to his chin, pricking his finger on a rose, the blood welling up under the skin; he frowns. “It hurts, Annus, I want more time, please,”</p><p>Silence passes by both of them before Annus speaks up. “We don’t get any, you know this,” Unus’ hand is picked up, and stroked, “Soon, it will end.”</p><p>“Soon,” Unus echos. “But it doesn’t have to; the clock could be stopped,”</p><p>“We can, but we shouldn’t.” a soft smile makes its way onto Annus’ face. “And we won’t; our time is coming, and there is no stopping it,”</p><p>Unus grabs his pair’s hand back, and his face twists into something of vague anger. “Why can’t we go again? Why can’t we have a few more days? Hours, even.” He flicks away a few tears gathering under his eyes. “If we just had more time, we could do so much more.”</p><p>Annus sighs, and wraps his arms around his pair, “You know we can’t do that.” his arms tighten comfortingly. “I wish we could stay like this; in this field, together.” </p><p>Unus laughs. “Now you’re the one clinging onto something so fleeting,” he rests his head on his pair’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“There’s going to be nothing for you to miss; we’ll finally be at peace.” Annus pulls off, and adjusts his suit. “But I’ll miss you too.” </p><p>Unus cocks his head to the hourglass towering over them, towering over the field since the beginning. “It’s getting real low.” </p><p>Annus only nods in response, and pauses for a moment. “But you won’t be alone.” He presses his forehead against his pair’s, their noses touching. “Goodbye Unus.”</p><p>Unus smiles for his last time, “Goodbye Annus.”</p><p>The last grain of sand falls; Unus and Annus take their final breath, dying the way they were made. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#WeWereHere</p><p>I started watching UA on the second video. I went through,,, some *stuff* during the year, and UA helped me so much. I can't thank Mark and Ethan enough for the content they create.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>